A conversation
by Lightose8860
Summary: Henry talks to his Dad instead of Emma.
**Hi Guys My first once fic.**

Henry was in his moms car when he woke up this was the strangest thing he'd ever seen. ''Where am I?''

''This is where your mom and I first met''. Popping up from the back seat he saw his father. Henry jumped. ''Hi Henry.'' He got out of the back seat and sat down across from him in the drivers seat.

''Dad.'' He said. ''Dad am I dreaming this?'' He asked his dads face looked real this felt real but it couldn't be real.

''No, think of this as just a phone call from your dad''. Henry smiled at him and he didn't know what to say.

''If I would have known we could do this I would have come_'' He cut Henry off.

''You couldn't have, it would have been a waste of trip. I'm not there its a place for people with unfinished business Henry''. He explained. Look at you''. Henry smiled. ''Your growing up''. Henry nodded.

''I miss you''. He said. ''Its not the same without you. If Emma would have told me about you that day I met her. I would have come to find you''.

''I know, she knows its why she didn't tell you''. He explained. ''We weren't ready to be reunited yet.'' Henry nodded.

''We're on our way to the underworld''. Henry explained. ''To get Hook''.

''I know, that's why i'm here. First of all why are they bringing you with them?'' Henry shrugged.

''I would have found my own way''. He said. ''If they left me behind I would have found my own way.'' Neal smiled.

''I know''. He messed his sons hair. ''Henry you've been doing a lot of saving you have a lot of power now.'' Henry looked at the ground. ''More power then you were told.''

''I want to be a hero I want to help save Hook''. He explained. ''I don't want to be the one who gets saved all the time''.

''Be careful with that power Henry, don't use it to save anyone''. Henry shook his head.

''I'll do anything to save my family'' Neal smiled.

''Thought so, might as well try''. He said. ''I guess I can't convince you to not go to the underworld?'' Henry shook his head.

''I have to be here''. He said. ''I want to prove to them I can be one of them''. Neal looked at the boy, Henry was one of them. He was the whole reason Emma and him had even re met. The whole reason the spell was broken. But Henry needed to see this for himself. He didn't tell him.

''You've been through a lot kid.'' He smiled. ''If I would have kept having the faith in my dad the way you did in Emma. Things might have been different''. He shook his head. ''But I wouldn't want that.''

''Why?'' Henry asked.

''If I hadn't fallen through that portal and wound up in neverland, I wouldn't have met your mom, or had you. I wouldn't be sitting here with you right now.'' He rubbed the boys shoulders. ''I wouldn't have a son at all. I'd do it all again if I knew I had you. I would have when I was your age willingly if I knew I was going to have my own son.''

''I miss you Dad, where are you?'' He asked.

''Somewhere where i'm happy''. He said. ''Very happy''. Henry smiled.

''I wish I could come with you''. He said. ''I want to be with you''. Neal put his arm around the boy.

''You can, one day but not for a long time''. He said. ''I don't want to see you for years and years.'' Henry smiled. ''You have a phone booth in the underworld to haunt your loved ones. Its all you get, but me I get to watch you for as long as you want.'' He said. ''I told your mom i'd be watching you from somewhere. If you can't find hook, i'll be there.'' He smiled at his son he started to get up.

''Wait, don't go, i'll never see you again''. Henry said. ''I want to come with you''. Neal shook his head.

''No kid, there's no way'' He replied. ''I'd love for you to come''. He admitted. ''But I can't be selfish like that.'' He said.

''But when will I see you again''. Neal smiled at him.

''I'm in your heart and i'm always watching you Henry. You and your mother i'm waiting for you two''. He kissed his sons cheek. ''I'll be waiting for you.'' He felt tears in his eyes as his dad smiled at him then getting in the car and smiling again at his son. ''I'll see you in your dreams ok?'' Henry just nodded. ''I love you Henry''.

''I love you to Dad''. He said. He woke up on the ground.

''Are you OK Henry?'' Henry just nodded.

''I'm OK''. He promised. ''Lets go''. He walked ahead his dad was ok and so now Henry was OK.

 **read and review.**


End file.
